witchfandomcom-20200224-history
The Stone of Threbe
"'''The Stone of Threbe'''" is the eleventh episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired April 2, 2005. Summary Phobos has finally found an indisputable way to find his long-lost younger sister: the Star of Threbe. Back in Heatherfield, the Silver Dragon (Hay Lin's family restaurant) is threatened when Blunk stinks up the joint with his new "home": a garbage dumpster. While the girls try to give Blunk a much-needed bath, Cedric places the Star in his window shop and Elyon walks in and takes it. Now when the girls try to change back, they find themselves stuck in Guardian form and powerless. Not knowing what to do, the girls race back to the Silver Dragon to enlist the help of both Yan Lin and Caleb. In the meantime, Cedric sends a monster plant to Earth to keep the Guardians distracted while he makes contact with the long-lost princess: Elyon! The girls are forced to fight without their powers until the Princess returns the Star to Cedric, which leads the girls back to their powers. Unfortunately, Phobos has finally found his long-lost sister, but she remains ignorant of her true identity as royalty and home world. Trivia *Elyon is revealed to be Prince Phobos' long-lost younger sister. *The Silver Dragon's cook appears in this episode for the first time. Although his name isn't mentioned on screen, he's called Fang according to issue #18 of the W.I.T.C.H. comic-book. *This episode was originally titled The Powers That Be. *The Star of Threbe is told to guide the lost heir to her truest home, but for some reason it did not guide Elyon back to Meridian. *Although Elyon is revealed to the younger sister of Phobos, the W.I.T.C.H. girls' are not yet aware of it until the next episode. *Princess Weira, the heir to whom the Star was created to locate, is revealed to be Prince Phobos and Elyon's late birth mother, who had died under unknown circumstances when Phobos was young and had just given birth to the infant Elyon. *This is the first time when the Guardians' powers have been naturalized. However, it happens again in ''N is for Narcissist'' when all the five elemental powers- Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence, get transferred to Cornelia Hale because of tampering with the Aurameres resulting in Irma, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin loosing their powers for the second time. Quotes * [[Yan Lin|'Yan Lin']] (narrating): '''"Back when Meridian was a peaceful, happy place, a young girl- Weria, heir to the throne- wandered from her parents and was lost. Weira's parents were frantic and beseech-ed the Mage for help. The Mage used the Heart of Candracar to create a locator stone; a seven-pointed star." The Mage:' "This star will summon for you, one person that is lost. And when she finds it, it will render powerless anything or anyone that might prevent her returning home." * '''Yan Lin': "But if activated, the Star could never be destroyed and might one day serve their enemies. Weira was drawn to the Star. It guided her safely back to her family.' '''Her father threw the Star into the volcano of Threbe, hoping to destroy it. If Phobos found it, this explains the loss of your powers. The Guardians' are trying prevent his sister's return home." * 'Hay Lin:' How long will we be like this?" * '''Yan Lin:' "It could be an hour or it could be forever." * Cornelia: Like the really long forever?" * Yan Lin: "Worse than that I'm afraid, is the possibility that with the Star's help, Phobos has finally found the one he is seeking."" ------- * Prince Phobos: '"The Star of Threbe." * '''Cedric: '"Are you certain?" * '''Prince Phobos: "Seven points as the lore of Meridian describes it. A thousand years of searching. The Star will bring my sister to me!" ----- * Cedric: '"So, the sister of Phobos is finally identified. Now it's only a matter of time." ----- * '''Prince Phobos: '"Tell me!! Tell me the Star has located the girl. * '''Cedric: "She took it and placed it around her neck." * Prince Phobos: "Soon all the power of Meridian will mine!!" ----- * Yan Lin: "They could be powerless until the Star passes to a new owner." * Will: "Oh, great. Who wants to date a fifty-pound moth?" ------ * Will: "Okay, we will never take our powers for granted again." * Yan Lin: "If your powers are back, the Star of Threbe has done its work. Phobos has the person he seeks." Gallery 21.jpg 22.jpg 24.jpg 796fd3c1487a.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series